


take the long way home (soft as the radio)

by vichenta



Series: Wherever You Will Be (That's Where I'll Call Home) [The DomesticVerse] (на русском) [5]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vichenta/pseuds/vichenta
Summary: И внезапно её накрывает простая и успокаивающая, как теплый бриз, мысль, что, возможно, это и есть её собственная история любви.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [take the long way home (soft as the radio)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/135905) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



Ариадна покупает фотоаппарат на деньги от дела Сайто.

Она практичная девушка, всегда была такой, поэтому большая часть денег уходит на её счет в банке. Она выплачивает часть кредита за обучение, вносит первоначальный взнос за маленькую квартирку в Эхо-Парке, арендует дешевую практичную машину и решает, что заслужила _что-нибудь_ для себя. Она останавливается на цифровом зеркальном Canon Digital. Он больше и лучше той модели, которую она каждую неделю брала в университете, и она невероятно любит его. 

Ей всегда нравилось то, как вещи подходят друг другу, нравились нотки красоты в повседневной жизни, великолепие формы и её изменений. Раньше вместо красочных снов она строила макеты в реальности. 

Сначала Ариадна фотографирует тихо, украдкой. Граффити на нелепых зданиях, воткнутых между башнями небоскребов, детей Кобба, когда тот просит. Каждый день она приносит фотоаппарат на работу, в сумке, перекинутой через плечо, думая о том, какой он новый, замечательный, полностью _её_ , и как ужасно она гордиться им. 

Ариадна выросла на среднем западе, окруженная десятком братьев, поэтому у неё никогда не было ничего, что она могла бы назвать полностью своим. Для неё камера – как свобода, которую можно сжать в руках. 

– Тебе нужно дать ей имя, – говорит Юсуф однажды вечером, когда она достает фотоаппарат, чтобы протереть линзы. Ариадна вздрагивает, потому что думала, что он на другой стороне склада, разрабатывает новый вариант сомнацина. Имс и Артур громко выясняют через стол, что заказать в китайском ресторане, а Кобб кричит на кого-то по телефону, поэтому она не слышала, как Юсуф подошел.

– Я не думала об этом, – признается она, слегка краснея. Он обезоруживающе улыбается, как будто знает, что удивил её, и она возвращает улыбку. – Никогда не понимала, зачем давать имя технике. 

– Это делает её более человечной, – говорит Юсуф, пожимая плечами. Он садиться на стул рядом с ней и показывает на фотоаппарат. – Можно я посмотрю? 

Ариадна всё еще на той стадии, когда ей тяжело расставаться с камерой, и если бы её попросил Артур, она бы хорошо подумала прежде, чем отдать, а если бы Имс – убрала бы, не думая. Но это Юсуф, спокойный, надежный Юсуф, чьи руки никогда не дрожат. Так что она быстро сдается. 

– Взять, например, мой микроскоп, – говорит Юсуф, вертя фотоаппарат в руках. – Его зовут Дэвид Боуи.

– Ты шутишь, – смеется Ариадна. – Боже, почему?

– Вещи кажутся значительнее, чем они есть, когда даёшь им имя, – говорит Юсуф, ухмыляясь. – Это, плюс, я покупал его на пике своего увлечения Зигги Стардастом.

– Стардаст? Серьезно? – спрашивает Ариадна, морща нос. – Никогда до конца не понимала его.

– Всё потому что ты молодая и удручающе невежественная, – скорбно отвечает Юсуф. – Во всем виноваты инди и ужасная обувь, которую вы, дети, носите. Больно смотреть. 

– Ты не достаточно стар, чтобы говорить «вы, дети», – сообщает ему Ариадна. – Вот Имс – другое дело…

– Ты же знаешь, что я слышу тебя, да? – кричит Имс. – Твой сладкий голосок долетает даже досюда, и, Ариадна, милая, я всё еще достаточно молод, чтобы надрать тебе зад. 

– Если ты не закажешь мясо с брокколи, у тебя не будет _рук_ , чтобы надрать ей зад, – спокойно говорит Артур со своего места, на что Имс бьет его папкой по затылку. В ответ Артур швыряет в Имса ручкой.

Через минуту он назовет Имса стариком, и у глаз Имса появятся смеющиеся морщинки, а пальцы, как будто случайно, пройдутся по артуровому плечу. Совершенно ничего нового. Ариадна разворачивается обратно к Юсуфу.

– Так значит, – говорит она, – имя, да?

– Подумай об этом, – советует он, протягивая фотоаппарат назад, и возвращается к работе.

\--

Камеру зовут Элианор Ригби, потому что она смотрит на всех одиноких людей, и потому что эта песня заиграла в айподе Ариадны, когда она пыталась подобрать что-то подходящее. Юсуф одобряюще улыбается, когда она объясняет ему свой выбор, на его щеках показываются ямочки. И больше Ариадна не рассказывает историю никому, просто начинает звать камеру по имени. 

Она привыкает к ощущению камеры в руках, и через какое-то время начинает делать фотографии на работе, потому что её друзья гораздо интереснее, чем здания и граффити.

Артур сначала упрямится, закрывает лицо руками, бормоча что-то об _уликах_ , а Имс предсказуемо приходит в восторг и строит нелепые рожи всякий раз, когда натыкается взглядом на объектив. Кобб относился к ее хобби снисходительно, натянуто улыбаясь, каждый раз, когда замечает камеру в её руках.

– Ну, ребята! Вся суть в том, чтобы вы вели себя так, как будто меня здесь _нет_ , – жалуется она после нескольких недель мучений. Артур наклоняется ниже, чтобы его не было видно, Имс показывает что-то неприличное, и Ариадна безнадежно вздыхает. 

В отличие от остальной команды, Юсуфу едва-ли требуется время, чтобы привыкнуть. Когда у них обоих выдается свободная минутка, они ведут неспешные, извилистые разговоры, которые рассеянно тянутся сквозь дни. В них Ариадна рассказывает ему о своих братьях, а он ей – о Момбасе, о магазине и жизни, которую оставил позади. А ещё она постоянно фотографирует. Он хороший объект: много жестикулирует, эмоции написаны на его лице, а на губах почти всегда улыбка. 

В конце концов, все привыкают к щелчку затвора и перестают обращать внимание. 

После этого, Ариадна делает очень много хороших снимков.

\--

Спустя два месяца после её первого дня рождения с командой, они идут в бар, чтобы отметить окончание работы, которая длилась, кажется, _годы_. Имс пьяно распускает руки, наклоняясь к Артуру, и невнятно шепча пошлости ему на ухо, и это первый, но далеко не последний раз, когда Ариадна замечает, насколько мягче становится Артур, когда Имс уязвим.

– Да-да, – говорит он, намного нежнее, чем, возможно, хотел, – Клянусь, я понял, что ты имел ввиду, когда предложил мне поохотиться на змею в твоих штанах. Тебе, правда, не нужно уточнять.

– Я слишком трезв для этого, – бурчит Кобб, и Ариадна пододвигается, чтобы пропустить его к бару. В этот момент Имс вдруг смеется и ложится на скамейку, падая головой на колени Артура. 

И серьезно, Ариадна не видит причин не сфотографировать их, потому что с её стороны ракурс просто идеальный: Артур улыбается, глядя на Имса сверху вниз, а тот смотрит сияющими глазами в ответ, и они оба выглядят невероятно _счастливыми_ … Как она уже успела выяснить, эмоции – одна из тех вещей, которые задают настроение всей фотографии, и ей удаётся сделать целых три снимка прежде, чем Артур смотрит на неё и закатывает глаза.

– Ты попалась, – весело сообщает ей Юсуф. И в знак своих добрых намерений протягивает ей пиво, потому что он пока ещё не достаточно пьян, чтобы вспомнить о своих привычных причитаниях по поводу того, что она «почти несовершеннолетняя» и «заставляет его чувствовать себя плохим примером». 

– В конечном счёте, они всегда ловят меня, – вздыхает Ариадна, признавая поражение.

– Ладно, думаю, мне пора собираться и везти его домой, – говорит Артур, снова закатывая глаза. – Что, наверное, к лучшему, учитывая, что единственное, что светит нам здесь, это атаки юных вуайеристов и фото-доказательства того, что этим вечером Имс надрался в слюни. 

– Но тебе же такое нравится! – возмущается Имс, позволяя Артуру поставить себя на ноги. А затем добавляет, – Ладно, вуайеризм – это слишком. 

– Да, это больше по твоей части, – сухо соглашается Артур. – Доброй всем ночи. 

– Тебе помочь довести его до машины? – спрашивает Юсуф, удивленно глядя на Имса. – Он и правда ужасно пьян. 

– Меня поведёт мой Артур! – громко объявляет Имс и опасно кренится на бок. Артур ловит его за талию, едва сдерживая смех, и Ариадна быстро фотографирует и это – очень быстро – пока они слишком заняты, чтобы обратить на неё внимание. 

– _Вопиющий_ вуайеризм, – говорит Артур, когда Кобб, наконец, возвращается. – Дом, извини, но нам пора.

– Слава богу, – отвечает Кобб, залпом выпивая свой шот. – Не хочу портить веселье, но боюсь мне тоже надо идти. Ни одна няня не хочет сидеть с детьми так долго. Тем более, в ночь четверга. 

– Пьяный четверг! – счастливо выдыхает Имс, тыкаясь носом Артуру в шею. Артур уже даже не пытается отталкивать его, просто смеется и на долю секунды зарывается носом в чужие волосы. 

– Пойдем, чертов мот, – говорит он, – видеть тебя таким крайне сомнительное удовольствие, тебе должно быть стыдно. 

– Ммм, – отвечает Имс. – Но у меня же нет никакого стыда, не это ли ты мне всегда говоришь?

Артур смеется и подталкивает его к выходу. Кобб задерживается на минуту, но потом уходит тоже. Последними бар покидают Ариадна с Юсуфом, которым быстро становится скучно одним. Они останавливаются в винном магазине чуть выше по улице, где Ариадна покупает бутылку Skyy*, просто чтобы доказать, что она уже достаточно взрослая для этого. Юсуф снисходительно смеется над ней. Они передают бутылку друг другу, сидя на скамейке в парке и болтая о сверхновых, химической формуле кофеина и Фрэнке Гери. 

– Слушай, – внезапно говорит Ариадна, – а что случилось с той девушкой? На мой день рождения ты был с девушкой. 

Юсуф вздыхает и машет рукой. 

– Мне не очень везет с женщинами, – признается он. – Всегда попадаются либо совершенно сумасшедшие, либо те, с кем быстро становится скучно. 

– А эта как-её-там была из первой категории или из второй?

– Из первой, – смеется Юсуф. – Определенно из первой. Я сказал ей, что не могу пойти на встречу с её друзьями из-за работы, а она чуть не подожгла мою лабораторию.

– Аргх, – отвечает Ариадна и делает глоток из бутылки, завернутой в бумажный пакет. Водка обжигает ей горло, и она слегка кашляет, посылая Юсуфу взгляд, обещающий ему немедленную расправу, если он скажет хоть слово. Он просто улыбается и забирает у неё бутылку, убирая водку подальше. 

В конце концов, ей, наверное, и правда, хватит. 

– Если тебе будет от этого легче, мне постоянно попадаются эгоманьяки, – признается она. – Или ботаники без капли самоуважения. 

– Определенно стало легче, – припечатывает Юсуф. – Тогда – за невезение в любви!

– За это я выпью, – соглашается Ариадна, и они делают по глотку. 

Чуть позже она фотографирует его, охваченного золотым свечением фонаря, смеющегося и размахивающего бутылкой. Пока он говорит, водка выплескивается, и камера ловит дугу, которая неминуемо рушится на землю.

И это одна из лучших её фотографий.

\--

На следующее утро после их попойки, сидя всей командой в Хэмптонсе, они решают пойти на пляж. У Ариадны ужасно болит голова, и она не может найти свои солнцезащитные очки, но затея обещает быть веселой, поэтому она идёт. Слишком похмельная, чтобы нормально развлекаться, она снимает остальных: Имса, пытающегося столкнуть Артура в воду, Имса и Юсуфа, передающих друг другу пиво, Кобба и Артура, бросающих друг в друга песком.

На одной из фотографий Кобб стоит один, глядя на океан с невыразимой тоской, высеченной на лице. Ариадна смотрит на это фото и крепко зажмуривается: она ничего не замечала, пока не сделала его. После этого, она подзывает Кобба к себе и выспрашивает его о композиции для будущей фотографии до тех пор, пока он снова не ставится собой. 

С того момента, как они пришли, проходит где-то час, когда Юсуф плюхается рядом с ней, засыпая её руку песком. Она показывает Юсуфу язык и отряхивается, даже если его невинное выражение лица подсказывает Ариадне, что в ближайшее время песка на ней только прибавится.

\- К тебе ракушка прилипла, – говорит она, показывая на его босую, покрытую песком ногу. – Нет, не стряхивай, они составляют интересную композицию. Сиди спокойно. 

– Ты очень странная девушка, – сообщает ей Юсуф, но послушно не шевелится, позволяя Ариадне возиться с апертурой и зумом, пока у неё не выходит то, что она хочет. Закончив, она машет рукой, и он, как ни в чем не бывало, сбрасывает ракушку с ноги. Ариадна поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть, куда она упала, и морщится от солнца. 

– Меняю очки на Элеонору, – предлагает Юсуф, и Ариадна тотчас соглашается: забирает у него авиаторы и протягивает камеру. Он смеется, когда она надевает очки, потому что они слишком большие для неё, и Ариадна думает, что, должно быть, выглядит ужасно нелепо.

– О, заткнись, – добродушно говорит она. – Не все переносят алкоголь так хорошо, как ты. 

– Вижу-вижу, – соглашается Юсуф. – Я обязан запечатлеть это для потомков. Ты выглядишь, как фруктовая летучая мышь. Как эта штука работает?

Ариадна наклоняется и показывает ему, куда нажимать, с удивлением обнаруживая, что немного стесняется. 

\- Улыбочку! – не сдаётся Юсуф. – Ты должна пройти через ту же пытку, что и все остальные. 

Так что Ариадна улыбается, широко и слегка дразнящее. 

Она смотрит на фото чуть позже, и поражается: все её волосы в песке, а зеркальные очки выглядят донельзя нелепо. Но если немножко приблизить, в них можно различить отражение ухмыляющегося Юсуфа, держащего камеру.

\--

– Ариадна? – спрашивает Юсуф, открывая дверь, с выражением искреннего удивления на лице. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

– Меня отшили, – припечатывает она. – Я принесла вино в пакетах и бурито. Давай будем есть и смотреть дерьмовые фильмы или что-там-еще? 

– Пакет вина и бурито, – смеется Юсуф, отступая назад, чтобы пропустить её. – Вы можете забрать девушку из колледжа, но не колледж… 

– О, иди к черту, – говорит Ариадна, невольно улыбаясь. – Извини, что так вламываюсь, просто…Не хотела возвращаться к себе, понимаешь?

\- Еще бы я не понимал, – отвечает Юсуф, – Я был на твоем месте много раз.

– Что ж, тогда в следующий раз ты приходишь ко мне, – говорит Ариадна, плюхаяся на диван, – Будем одинокими и несчастными вместе или как-то так.

– Звучит очень подкупающе, – говорит Юсуф, но в его голосе слышен смех. Она протягивает ему бурито, а он включает телевизор и уходит на кухню за бокалами, чтобы вернуться с двумя потрепанными кружками, извиняясь за заедающую посудомоечную машину. Ариадне совершенно всё равно. Она просто наполняет обе чашки до краев и протягивает одну из них Юсуфу. 

– Мужчины такие _козлы_ , – жалуется она, – Ни то, чтобы я, правда, думала, что из этих отношений что-то получится, но, знаешь, было весело.

– Да, – вздыхает Юсуф, закидывая ноги на стол, – Никто не любит, когда его бросают.

– Именно, – говорит Ариадна, и, следуя его примеру, тоже задирает ноги. Она делает глоток вина, и оно совершенно ужасное. Ей нравится. – Я не…знаешь, я здесь не для того, чтобы _плакать_ или что-то такое…

– И слава богу, потому что я понятия не имел бы, что с тобой делать, – радостно сообщает Юсуф. Она смеется. 

– Просто это отстойно. Это не разбитое сердце или что-то в этом роде, просто это…

– …неприятно, – соглашается Юсуф и делает глоток из своей кружки.

– Да, – вздыхает Ариадна.

– Не хочешь рассказать, что случилось? – спрашивает Юсуф. – Теперь-то, когда мы выяснили, что ты не собираешься плакать.

Ариадна смеется и прикрывает глаза рукой. 

– Дэйн хотел… Я не знаю. Каких-то широких жестов, наверное. Сказал, что не хочет быть с кем-то, кто собирается только брать, ничего не давая взамен. 

– Это глупо, – замечает Юсуф, легонько толкая её локтем и откусывая кусок своего бурито. – Я знаю, что ты отлично играешь в команде.

– Спасибо, – вздыхает она. Она не знает, что ещё сказать, но от необходимости отвечать её спасает ощущение чего-то маленького и теплого, усевшегося ей на колени. Она опускает взгляд.

Сидящий на ней серо-белый котенок внимательно вглядывается в неё своими любопытными глазами. Ариадна расплывается в улыбке и откладывает своё бурито в сторону, чтобы взять его на руки. 

– Кто это тут у нас такой маленький? – воркует она. Юсуф улыбается.

– Это Ван Моррисон, – говорит он, – Я нашел его на улице на прошлой неделе. Он пытался залезть в мусорный бак.

– Ван Моррисон? – переспрашивает Ариадна. Котенок протягивает к ней маленькую лапу, слегка ударяя по лицу, и она не может сдержать смешок.

Юсуф пожимает плечами. 

– Я просто слушал его в тот момент?.. Не знаю, мне показалось ему пойдёт.

Ариадна смеется и опускает котенка обратно к себе на колени. 

– У тебя невероятно крутой тезка, Винни, – говорит она, гладя его. Он поднимает мордочку и трется об её руку, долго и низко мурча, а затем сворачивается в комок. 

– Я ему нравлюсь.

– Очевидно, он разбирается в людях намного лучше, чем этот твой Дэйн, – отвечает Юсуф. Они улыбаются друг другу. Мурчание и слабое бормотание телевизора – единственные звуки, наполняющие комнату. Юсуф встает, чтобы посмотреть, какие диски у него есть. 

\- Не знала, что ты любишь кошек, – говорит Ариадна чуть позже, когда они включают Зигги Стардаста, потому что Юсуф утверждает что то, что она никогда не смотрела этот фильм, это настоящая трагедия. На её недоумение он пожимает плечами.

– Они прекрасные животные. Любящие, но самодостаточные. У меня было три, когда я жил в Момбасе. 

– А почему ты уехал? – спрашивает Ариадна, потому что любопытство мучает её очень давно. – Ну, из Момбасы. Ты мог вернуться.

– А…, – вздыхает Юсуф. – Откровенно говоря, мне нравилось там. Но я…застоялся, думаю можно так сказать. У меня был мой магазин и мои кошки, но слишком мало приключений и друзей. Я мог бы быть счастлив, но это не была бы…жизнь, понимаешь?

– Понимаю, – говорит Ариадна, делая глоток из своей третьей по счету кружки вина. – Это причина, по которой я хотела поехать учиться в Париж. Очень просто пустить где-то корни, даже не подозревая об этом, да? Ты застреваешь и даже не можешь винить кого-то кроме себя, потому что ты сам сделал это с собой. 

– Да, – соглашается Юсуф. – Да, именно так. У меня была возможность попробовать что-то новое, и я воспользовался ей.

– Смело, – говорит Ариадна, даже не задумываясь.

– Наверное, – отвечает Юсуф минуту спустя, криво улыбаясь ей. – Я никогда не думал об этом там.

Она фотографирует его несколько раз, просто потому что может, и делает несколько фотографий котёнка. Юсуф закатывает глаза, но позволяет ей снимать, держа маленький комочек в своих больших, мозолистых руках, показывая с разных ракурсов.

Они досматривают остаток фильма в уютной тишине, Винни ходит между ними туда-сюда каждые пару минут. Когда фильм кончается, Ариадна уже изрядно пьяна, и Юсуф дает ей подушку, одеяло и одалживает пару слишком больших пижамных штанов, чтобы она могла спать на диване. 

Она не осознает, как так получилось, что она пришла именно к Юсуфу, пока он не желает ей спокойной ночи и не закрывает дверь в свою комнату, оставляя кошку спать у нее на груди. Её бросили, и вместо того, чтобы позвонить маме или подружке, Ариадна пришла сюда. Она даже не _задумалась_. Но, очевидно, спонтанное решение было правильным: она чувствует себя намного лучше, чем раньше. И если уж совсем честно, она не чувствовала себя так хорошо и спокойно _годами_.

«Он мой лучший друг», – внезапно понимает она. Винни мурчит у неё груди, и она засыпает с улыбкой, окутанная удивлением и теплом, как одолженным одеялом.

\--

За работу в Колорадо в середине мая они берутся, по большей части потому, что это легкие деньги. Кобб не смог поехать из-за танцевального концерта Филиппы и недолеченной простуды Джеймса, но все остальные в деле.

Первые три дня Юсуф и Ариадна проводят на складе одни. Имс следит за сестрой их цели, изучая её походку и манеры, а Артур уходит по своим страшным делам, которые обязательно должны быть сделаны, чтобы работа прошла гладко. И все идёт хорошо: пока Ариадна работает над макетом, Юсуф дорабатывает новый вариант сомнацина, каждые два часа тестируя его на ней, и она строит, пока он не будит её. Они берут еду на вынос из ближайших ресторанов и по-доброму подтрунивают над тем, как ужасно каждый из них готовит кофе. 

Иногда они разговаривают, иногда – нет, но им всегда хорошо вместе. И Ариадне немного грустно, когда всё заканчивается. 

На утро третьего дня она приходит на арендованный склад, чтобы обнаружить, что Артур и Имс уже там. Имс опирается руками на стол – под его глазами залегли глубокие тени – а сам Артур сидит на стуле перед ним. На нём джинсы и отутюженный свитер, в волосах нет лака, но даже так он выглядит, как будто только что сошел со страниц каталога J. Crew. Для Артура это практически пижамные штаны и рваная майка.

Его глаза и нос покраснели, он выглядит ужасно злым, и первое, что она слышит от него это: «Если ты сфотографируешь меня в таком виде, Ариадна, клянусь богом, я убью тебя». 

– Ты в порядке? – спрашивает она, игнорируя остальное. – Выглядишь ужасно. 

– Все хорошо, – рычит он. Имс закатывает глаза. – Артур пытается выяснить, кто упрямее: он или аллергия, – говорит Имс раздраженно. – Не пытайся вразумить его, я уже пробовал. Неоднократно. 

– И что же нужно сделать, чтобы ввязаться в такую эпичную битву? – спрашивает Аридна. Имс переводит взгляд на макушку Артура. 

– Все очень просто, – тянет он. – Все, что нужно делать аллергии, это существовать. Тебе же нужно твердо стоять на том, что её нет, даже если факты совершенно точно говорят обратное. 

\- Иди нахуй, Имс, – обрывает его Артур. Он шмыгает носом, и Имс со злорадным самодовольством трясет перед ним упаковкой салфеток. Артур неохотно вытягивает одну. – Я тебя ненавижу.

– Ты сейчас, знаешь ли, тоже не самое привлекательное существо на планете, – парирует Имс, его глаза всё еще прищурены. – Так что если хочешь сидеть тут и страдать – пожалуйста, меня не колышет. 

И это настолько очевидная ложь, что Ариадна едва сдерживает смех. Вместо этого она отходит к своему рабочему месту, улыбаясь вошедшему Юсуфу, и старается не подливать масла в огонь.

Это крайне неприятное утро, потому что когда Артуру плохо, он цепляется ко всем остальным, а если недоволен Артур, значит, Имс недоволен тоже. И хотя он не собирается этого признавать, он раздражен. Это видно по тому, как легко он обижается и с какой легкостью отвергает все высказанные идеи. Поэтому когда Юсуф предлагает принести обед, Ариадна посылает ему _пронзительный взгляд_. Это был _её_ план побега, чёрт побери.

В ответ он извинительно пожимает плечами, как бы намекая, что _каждый сам за себя_ , и вылетает за дверь прежде, чем она успевает его остановить. Ариадна вздыхает и идет делать кофе. Когда она возвращается, Артур сидит на краю своего стола, а Имс стоит напротив, скрестив руки. И Ариадна замирает, не желая прерывать их.

– Слушай, – раздраженно, со скрытой нежностью в голосе, говорит Имс. – Не то чтобы я не гордился тем, что связался с самым упрямым засранцем за всю историю человечества…

– Ты же сейчас говоришь о себе, да? – парирует Артур, внимательно глядя на него. – Потому что, очевидно, единственный упрямый засранец здесь ты.

Имс улыбается и протягивает руку, чтобы отвести прядку волос от глаз Артура. 

– Как бы то ни было, любовь моя, – говорит он, – Мне, правда, больше нравится, когда ты можешь дышать.

Артур смотрит на него исподлобья еще секунду, а затем вздыхает и позволяет маске раздражения упасть. Он слегка подается вперед, прижимаясь к руке Имса, и Ариадна буквально видит облегчение на знакомом лице, когда Артур произносит: «Ладно, хорошо, если ты собираешься ныть так и дальше… Давай сюда этот чертов кларитин.» 

– Господи спасибо, – выдыхает Имс, опуская руку в карман и доставая оттуда упаковку. Он протягивает её Артуру, и тот, хмурясь, выдавливает таблетку из блистера. Он кладёт её в рот, и Имс подает ему чашку с кофе, чтобы запить. Артур морщится от вкуса, но все же делает пару глотков прежде, чем отдать кружку назад. 

– Надеюсь, ты счастлив, – рычит он. 

– Очень, – говорит Имс, ухмыляясь. – Это, правда, было так сложно?

– _Да_ , – бурчит Артур, но, когда Имс снова убирает его волосы назад, он устало улыбается и закрывает глаза, позволяя Имсу провести большим пальцем по его виску. 

Они всё ещё не замечают Ариадну. И, понимая, что звук проезжающих снаружи машин заглушит звук затвора, она фотографирует их, слегка размывая фокус, чтобы Артур выглядел больше помятым, чем больным. И затем, чувствуя себя…странно, она выскальзывает на улицу и садится на газон перед зданием. 

Она никогда не была из тех, кто завидует чужому счастью. У неё были такие знакомые, девушки, горько жалующиеся на то, что одиноки, и хмуро смотрящие на парочки, целующиеся в общественных местах. Но Ариадне всегда казалось, что в одиночество нужно вложить слишком много сил, чтобы оно свело тебя с ума. 

В любом случае, она никогда не хотела для себя того, что было у Имса и Артура. Несомненно, та часть их отношений, где они счастливы – восхитительна, но остальное для неё слишком. Они оба живут яростно, жмут слишком сильно, сначала стреляют, потом спрашивают, и им нравится это, нравится жить так, как будто они одни на земле, как будто во всем мире у них нет никого, кроме друг друга. И Ариадна понимает. Понимает, что для них это работает, что, возможно, эти отношения – самая надежная вещь в их жизни, и она обожает то, что они нашли друг друга. Но это не та любовь, которую она хочет для себя. 

Она хочет чего-то более тихого, чего-то менее великого и фатального, чего-то спокойного и медленного, мягкого утра в солнечных лучах. Она хочет стать частью чего-то, во что можно завернуться в него и носить с собой, хочет тепла, которое не задушит. Она не уверена, возможно ли такое в мире, который она выбрала. Она видит нерушимую уверенность Артура и Имса, очевидную всеобъемлющую страсть, которая была у Кобба и Мол, и думает, что, наверное, нет. Но она умеет ждать, она терпелива, практична, она непоколебима в собственном мироощущении, и она решает, что она имеет право хотеть того, чего хочет.

Поэтому это не ревность, не совсем. Это просто….просто она помнит, как однажды Мол сказала ей: « _Ты не знаешь, что значит быть любимой_ », и думает, что это правда. Думает, узнает ли она когда-нибудь.

Они сидит на газоне, играя с кончиком травинки, пока Юсуф не возвращается с обедом. 

– Ариадна! Что ты тут делаешь?

– Привет, – говорит она, поднимая глаза. – Эм, Имс и Артур, они…там. Не хотела им мешать.

– Ааа… – говорит Юсуф, посылая ей понимающий взгляд. – Жалеем себя, да?

– Нет, – отвечает Ариадна слишком быстро и краснеет. Юсуф вздыхает и садится рядом с ней, опуская коробку с едой на траву.

– Иногда я забываю, какая ты ещё юная, – говорит он, и это, правда, начинает раздражать. Ариадна морщится. 

– Забавно, что ты не даешь забыть об этом _мне_ , – отвечает она. Он издает извиняющийся звук, и она поднимает глаза, не зная, чего ожидать. У него мягкий взгляд, и когда он начинает говорить, его голос звучит очень по-доброму. 

– Это потому что, я не думаю, что тебе _нужно_ забывать, – нежно говорит он. – В нашем бизнесе все старше, чем они выглядят, но младше, чем кажутся. Очень легко забыть, сколько времени у тебя осталось. 

– Ну, ни то чтобы я думаю, что скоро _умру_ или что-то вроде того, – жалуется Ариадна, веря, что он сам поймёт то, что не было сказано, – Я просто…не знаю. Мне кажется, что я упускаю что-то. Как будто я должна стараться сильнее. Понимаешь? 

– Я понимаю, – говорит Юсуф. – Но это именно то, что я хочу сказать. Ты ещё очень молодая, Ариадна. И у тебя ещё очень много времени, чтобы все для себя решить. 

Сказанные кем-то другим эти слова могли бы показаться банальными. Кобб бы сказал это снисходительно по-отечески, как говорит обычно; Артур, не имея того ввиду, заставил бы её чувствовать себя невероятно глупой, а Имс попытался бы отвлечь её от этих мыслей, перепрыгнув на что-то совершенно другое. Но это Юсуф, который редко ошибается в том, в чем уверен, который думает, прежде чем говорить, и отмеряет эмоции с той же аккуратностью, с которой работает в лаборатории. И она знает, что он, правда, имеет в виду то, что сказал.

– Если ты так говоришь, – вздыхает она. Он улыбается ей, тепло и открыто, и эта улыбка непонятным образом успокаивает её. 

– Я скажу тебе, у кого точно не так много времени, – продолжает он, – У этих сэндвичей. Если Артур будет жаловаться насчет того, что соус пропитал хлеб, это будет твоя и только твоя вина.

– Имс все же заставил его выпить противоаллергенное, – говорит Ариадна. – Наверное, теперь он будет чуть-менее…ну, знаешь, невыносимым. 

Юсуф с облегчением вздыхает и встает, подавая Ариадне руку. Она принимает её, и он тянет её наверх, широко улыбаясь. 

– Спасибо небу за маленькие радости, – тянет Юсуф. Он подцепил эту фразу от неё. Так всегда говорила её мама, и Ариадна неосознанно переняла привычку. Она улыбается в ответ. 

– Спасибо. Я имею в виду, за то, что не был задницей. Я ценю. 

– Более чем счастлив, не быть задницей в любое время, – нарочито пафосно произносит Юсуф, но его глаза сияют. – Пойдем?

– Да, – решает Ариадна и идёт за ним на склад.

\---

Когда Имс и Артур возвращаются из Лондона, они ведут себя… по-другому.

Конечно, Ариадна ожидала чего-то подобного. Кобб сказал им, что отец Имса умер, и что они с Артуром уедут на несколько дней, и Ариадна чувствовала болезненную жалость, разливающуюся в её груди. Она думала о том, чтобы написать ему, но, когда спросила об этом Юсуфа, тот грустно покачал головой.

– У Имса сложные отношения с прошлым, – сказал он. – Думаю, лучше предоставить всё Артуру.

Когда в понедельник Имс с Артуром возвращаются на склад, Ариадна не может сдержаться и обнимает Имса. Он позволяет ей, его руки обнимают её в ответ, и она чувствует, как он выдыхает ей в волосы, когда она произносит «Имс, мне так жаль». Прежде, чем отпустить её, он на секунду сжимает объятья сильнее. 

– Спасибо, – искренне благодарит Имс, и они больше не говорят об этом. Юсуф хлопает его по спине, Кобб кивает в молчаливом понимании, и они расходятся по своим делам.

Но Имс и Артур ведут себя по-другому. Этого нельзя отрицать.

Имс тише и задумчивее, чем был до отъезда, и еще он неуловимо нуждается в Артуре, хотя это очень легко пропустить. Ариадна совсем не уверена, что сам Артур замечает перемену, и пусть он всегда _рядом_ с Имсом _,_ прежде чем тот успевает о чём-то попросить, но теперь… теперь дразнящие касания превращаются в долгие прикосновения, а мимолетные встречи глазами в пристальные взгляды. Всю первую неделю Имс ведет себя так, как будто Артур – его тотем, и Артур позволяет ему, улыбается раз за разом и встает чуть ближе, чем встал бы обычно. 

И Артур…ох, Артур. То, как он смотрит на Имса, когда тот отворачивается – паника и тяжелое волнение на дне глаз – разбивает Ариадне сердце. Она уверена, что он знает, что это пройдет, что Имс не будет таким печальным и странным вечно... Потому что даже _она_ , не знающая Имса и вполовину так хорошо, как Артур, знает это, и все же, ей хочется найти способ напомнить ему, поддержать.

– Ему страшно, – говорит Юсуф за ланчем в среду. – Он боится, что Имсу нужно больше, чем он может дать. 

– Как ты вообще можешь это знать? – спрашивает Ариадна, потому что теперь, когда правда сказана вслух, она понимает, что так все и есть. Юсуф пожимает плечами.

– Я терял родителей, – говорит он.- У меня есть друзья, которые теряли родителей. Это просто часть опыта, он для всех одинаковый. 

– Мне жаль, – говорит Ариадна, неосознанно накрывая его большую руку своей.

– Спасибо, – благодарит Юсуф и улыбается ей. – Но это было очень давно.

– И всё равно мне жаль, – настаивает Ариадна, на что Юсуф коротко сжимает её руку, прежде чем отпустить.

– Я знаю. 

В четверг Артур и Имс спускаются вместе в тренировочный сон. А когда просыпаются, то тут же смотрят друг на друга, и в их глазах отчаяние, которого никогда не было там раньше. Ариадна, правда, думает, что заплачет. Ей хочется сказать что-то правильное, но все кажется глупым и банальным, и ничего не приходит в голову, пока она не возвращается домой и не открывает ноутбук. 

На её фоновом рисунке стоит фотография, однажды сделанная Филлипой, когда они все вместе ужинали на заднем дворе у Коббов. Ариадна оставила Элеонору на стуле и не видела, как девочка взяла её, так что снимок, должно быть, получился случайно. Ариадна нашла его только много дней спустя, когда начала переносила фотографии на компьютер. По краям фото видны кончики пальцев, а фокус слегка размыт, но, по счастливой случайности, Филлипе удалось заснять их всех.

Кобб – единственный на фото, кто смотрит в камеру, хотя на самом деле, он смотрел на Филлипу: его рот приоткрыт, уголки его губ подняты – видимо, он смеялся и уговаривал её положить фотоаппарат на место. Артур сидит рядом с Имсом, криво улыбаясь ему, пока Имс с широкой самодовольной ухмылкой обнимает его за плечи. Он смотрит на Артура, но показывает на Юсуфа, который смотрит на Ариадну. Рот Юсуфа открыт, а руки замерли в воздухе иллюстрацией к середине какой-то истории. Взгляд Ариадны прикован к нему, и она искренне смеется над тем, что он говорит.

Они выглядят, как семья. И Ариадна не может смотреть на это фото без улыбки.

И глядя на фотографию, она думает, что, может быть, Артуру нужно как раз это. Нечто осязаемое, что напомнит ему, что Имс не всегда будет таким. Она открывает папку с фотографиями и начинает листать их, пропуская все, где нет Артура и Имса, и пытаясь решить, какую выбрать.

В папке их … сотни. Она никогда не обращала внимание на количество, потому что ей нравится сам процесс фотографии. Да и до обработки руки доходили нечасто, только в свободное время, то есть – никогда. Ей даже просто полистать фотографии удается редко, поэтому только сейчас она понимает, что всё это время неосознанно снимала с нуля историю любви двух очень разных людей.

Они чистят друг другу оружие и ухмыляются кому-то за кадром; смотрят друг на друга, с одинаковыми плохо скрываемыми улыбками на лицах. Имс бессовестно пялится на Артура на другом конце комнаты, не пряча восхищения; Артур с невыразимой нежностью смотрит сверху вниз на Имса, уснувшего на его столе. Они целуются, и целуются, и целуются. Маленькие моменты, которые Ариадне совсем неосознанно удалось поймать на пленку. Они приводят себя в порядок, дотрагиваются нежно и осторожно, глядя друг на друга с мягким теплом.

– О боже, – ошеломленно говорит Ариадна пустотой комнате. 

Она листает фотографии несколько часов, иногда останавливаясь и рассматривая варианты. И, в конце концов, выбирает ту, на которой они едят китайскую еду, сидя на диване рядом друг с другом на каком-то арендованном складе. Артур показывает Имсу средний палец, потому что тот опять залез палочками в его драгоценную говядину с брокколи, но на его губах – улыбка, которую он не может сдержать.

Она выбирает её, потому что на ней Имс смеется, запрокинув голову, и выглядит как человек, который абсолютно счастлив там, где он есть. И она думает, что Артуру понравится.

Следующим утром она приходит на склад с глянцевой, 8 на 10, распечаткой фотографии в сумке и надеждой застать Артура одного. Это, оказывается, очень трудно, потому что Артур всегда рядом с Имсом, обычно – на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и она просто не может заставить себя разделить их. Она ждет целый день, три тестовых погружения и встречу, и когда все направляются на выход, Ариадна слегка отстаёт, надеясь поймать момент.

– Сегодня всё в силе? – проходя мимо, спрашивает её Юсуф, и Ариадна улыбается.

– Сегодня же пятница, нет? – говорит она. – К тому же, я не могу просто взять и смириться с тем, что ты не смотрел «Житие Брайана». Сегодня моя очередь пытать тебя, верно?

– Пожалуй, – хмыкают в ответ, – Особенно учитывая то, что весь последний _месяц_ мы собирались у меня, – говорит Юсуф, наигранно строго. Ариадна смеется. 

– Винни скучает по мне, – говорит она.

– Конечно, скучает, – соглашается Юсуф. – Хотя твоя забота была бы куда более трогательной, если бы не моя глубокая убежденность в том, что ты просто не хочешь заезжать за мной. .

– Как будто я заеду за тобой в этот раз, – говорит она, закатывая глаза. – К семи подойдет?

– В семь у тебя, – кивает Юсуф, направляясь к двери.

– И принеси пиццу! – кричит она, и Юсуф смеется, кивая в ответ, прежде чем выйти.

Ариадна медленно собирает свои вещи, наблюдая за Артуром. Он что-то рассказывает Имсу, Имс смеется, и если она сейчас ничего не сделает, они просто уйдут вместе. Ариадна ждет, пока они направятся к выходу, а затем, проглотив гордость, окликает: «Эй, Артур!»

– Да? – отвечает Артур, и они с Имсом оборачиваются. 

– Я…э…, – говорит смущенная их взглядами Ариадна, – Можно тебя на секундочку?

Имс поднимает брови и ухмыляется. 

– Дорогуша, если ты собираешься делать ему предложение, ты должна знать, что он уже занят, точно тебе говорю.

– Спасибо, Имс, ведь я бы не смог сказать этого сам, – закатывает глаза Артур.

– И, конечно же, это такая новость для меня, – добавляет Ариадна, совершенно не впечатленная заявлением. – Клянусь, у меня нет никаких планов на Артура, я просто… Я хотела задать ему…эээ…Личный вопрос.

– Если оно красное и зудит, то, наверное, тебе лучше обратиться к врачу, – советует Имс, его ухмылка становится немного шире. И слышать от него привычную скользкую шутку – такое облегчение, что Ариадна даже забывает огрызнуться. 

Артур снова закатывает глаза.

– Иди, заводи машину, извращенец, – вздыхает он. – Я сейчас буду. 

– Мне так нравятся твои милые прозвища, – отвечает Имс, поигрывая бровями, и целует Артура в губы, прежде чем развернуться и толкнуть дверь.

Ариадна остается с Артуром один на один и внезапно чувствует себя так неловко, как никогда в жизни. 

– Что ж…, – говорит он с беспокойством во взгляде, – У тебя все в порядке?

– А, да, я…, – она делает паузу, чтобы вытащить папку из своей сумки. – Я просто…Слушай, может быть это глупо и неуместно, я имею ввиду, я знаю, что ты думаешь, что фотография – это вроде как…вуайеризм и, эм, улики, но я просто подумала…Я подумала, может быть, тебе понравится? В общем, вот. Извини.

С этими словами она протягивает ему папку. Артур непонимающе хмурится, но открывает её. Он смотрит на фотографию целую долгую минуту, и все это время его лицо не выражает ровным счетом ничего. 

– О, – наконец, произносит он.

– О, боже, – тут же частит Ариадна, – О, черт, это так глупо, прости, клянусь, я не…

– Ариадна, помолчи, – тихо говорит Артур и поднимает на неё взгляд. Он закрывает папку почти благоговейно, его глаза сияют. Прежде, чем она успевает понять, что происходит, он наклоняется к ней и целует в щеку.

– _Спасибо_ , – абсолютно искренне говорит он. – Боже, Ари, не извиняйся, это потрясающе. Спасибо

– Всегда пожалуйста, – с облегчением выдыхает она. 

На улицу они выходят вместе, привычно обсуждая планы на выходные. Имс сидит на водительском сидении своей абсурдной машины, и машет ей рукой. 

– Надеюсь, инфекция побеждена! – Весело кричит он. 

– Иди в жопу, – отвечает Ариадна и, улыбаясь, машет рукой в ответ. Она идет к своей машине, и когда садиться, краем глаза ловит их; Артур держит открытую папку перед Имсом, и тот, глядя на неё, улыбается своей настоящей, искренней улыбкой. Он наклоняется над коробкой передач, притягивает Артура к себе за шею и целует. 

Ариадна улыбается сама себе и едет домой. 

Когда она входит в квартиру, до прихода Юсуфа есть еще где-то час. Она принимает душ, надевает чистые джинсы, и идет к своему ноутбуку. У неё чувство, что она что-то пропустила вчера ночью, когда просматривала фотографии, и сейчас Ариадна решает пролистать их все, не ограничиваясь только Имсом и Артуром. 

В папке много фотографий улыбающегося Кобба с детьми на коленях, и несколько одиночных фотографий Джеймса и Филлипы. Серия дурацких постановочных фото вещей, которые когда-то казались блестящими: линии электропередач, уходящие влево, пенни, застрявший между плиточек тротуарной дорожки. Она смеется над собой и продолжает листать дальше.

И дальше…эм, дальше идут фото Юсуфа. Юсуфа с капелькой соуса в уголке губ и вилкой, поднятой в воздух, пока он рассказывает шутку; Юсуфа в лаборатории, пристально разглядывающего содержимое пробирки. Юсуфа на её диване, до слёз смеющегося над «Гриффинами», и Юсуфа на _его_ диване, запрокинувшего голову на спинку, вслушиваясь в то, что она говорит. Юсуфа, сжимающего бутылку водки. Юсуфа на пляже с песком на руке и, внезапно, щеке.

У Ариадны перехватывает дыхание, и она листает дальше.

А дальше идут _её_ фото, которые делал Юсуф. Её, одетой во все платки сразу, пытающейся своим хипстерским видом развеселить его после разрыва. Её на диване с Винни, теперь уже подросшим и обвивающим хвост вокруг её ноги. Её в очках, которые она так и не отдала после того дня на пляже.

Края у некоторых фото обрезаны очень странно, потому что Юсуф влюблён в необычные формы, привлекающие внимание к мелочам. Есть фото её рук, обхвативших чашку, и губ, приоткрытых в смехе. Есть те, на которых Ариадна смотри через камеру прямо на него: у неё теплый взгляд, и серьезное лицо, потому что она поглощена историей, которую он рассказывает.

Раздается стук в дверь, и Ариадна моргает, пытаясь оторваться от экрана. Но, когда она сворачивает основное окно, под ним оказывается её рабочий стол с фотографией, и она смотрит на неё – впервые по-настоящему смотрит. Артур и Имс поглощены друг другом, Кобб глядит в камеру, но _она_ смотрит на Юсуфа, смеющаяся и сосредоточенная, как будто не может и не хочет отрывать взгляд.

И, боже, то, как он смотрит на неё в ответ – тепло, нежно, и _снисходительно_ – как будто видит насквозь, как будто ради её смеха и стоит рассказывать. И когда он смотрит в камеру на снимках, которые она сделала, он смотрит точно так же: любяще и понимающе, как будто не хочет смотреть ни на что, кроме неё. Это то, как он _всегда_ смотрит на неё. Она не может поверить, что никогда не замечала раньше. 

И внезапно её накрывает простая и успокаивающая, как тёплый бриз, мысль, что, возможно, это и есть её собственная история любви.

– Ариадна, – звонко и весело зовет Юсуф из-за двери, – Есть пиццу с _ананасами_ внутри довольно противно даже теплой, не говоря уже о холодной! Открывай!

Ариадна улыбается, закрывает ноутбук, и идёт к двери. У неё впереди еще много времени, чтобы разобраться.


End file.
